In Edolas
by A Shit Writer
Summary: Natsu goes with the Take Over siblings to the S-class mission and ends up in Edolas instead. One-Shot unless good reception.
**Natsu's POV**

"Elfman snap out of it!" I scream, trying to get the out of control beast to hear. I ran near it. "Natsu no!" I hear Lisanna and Mira cry. I couldn't let Elfman like this. "ELFMAN!" Big mistake. He swung his giant fist at my stomach and I went flying. I realized Elfman snapped out of it, but I was falling. "NATSU!" screamed Lisanna.

I fell with a loud thump. It hurt like hell. My eyes were struggling to keep open as I see Lisanna and Mira hovering over me. "Natsu don't die!" I slipped unconscious, hearing sobbing.

As I regain consciousness, I found myself in an unfamiliar place with… floating islands?! It was insane. Nevertheless, I stood up and examined my surrounding. I even found some cars, but for some reason, I didn't feel motion sick. Feeling my teeth, I inferred I lost my Dragon Slayer Magic. Great. My guild mark on my shoulder was also gone. After about two hours of walking, I found a building that represented a sprout. The Fairy Tail sign was hanging on the building.

Opening the door, all eyes went on me. Some people looked weird. Gray was wearing multiple layers of clothes, Elfman had a bowl cut, and so on. All expressions were mixed with confusion, sadness, and happiness. There were also some who I didn't recognized. Erza was nowhere to be seen.

"N-Natsu," sobbed Gray. _Gray?!_ He wrapped his arms around me crying. It felt weird feeling all those layers of clothes. I see Lisanna crying into her arm. "After a fall at height!" she choked. I wanted to explain I wasn't the Natsu they were after, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm in an alternate universe. Their Natsu must've died. Lisanna took out a pair of goggles. Maybe they belonged to their Natsu?

She secured them on my head. A girl with blond hair with a side ponytail tied with a skull gave me a smirk. The only problem was I had no idea who she was, so I pretended to need to hold my head. "I think my memory is all jumbled up," I told them. The girl gave me tearful a pat on the head. "Don't worry. You'll remember us soon enough."

I decided not to question about Erza. Instead, I let them treat my wounds and lead me to "my" room. Inside were some pictures of vehicles. 'This guy must love transportation. Maybe everyone here is an opposite. Guess that explains why Gray was very friendly with me.' And again I wasn't sick from thought!

On the bedside drawer was a picture. Probably of everyone in the guild. I notice my "this world" self next to Gray. He seemed really shy. Opening the closet, I see a wardrobe of a red leather jacket with white trimmings and flames on the sleeves along with black pants. I gotta say the guy had some style.

I eventually readjusted to this world when I figured I might not be able to go back. Turns out Erza is our enemy and goes by a sport she calls "Fairy Hunting." Everyone also simply assumed I gained some confidence outside "my" car. I even learned how to drive it. You have no idea how it feels when you spent years with motion sickness.

And then two years later, people from my guild in Earthland popped out of nowhere. Including my childhood friend, Lisanna. Along with those who matched the appearance of the Edolas guild members I didn't recognized at first, Wendy and Lucy. They had exceeds with them. One of them was happy.

I faced eye to eye with all of them except Lucy and Wendy. Those who recognized me had their eyes bursting out of their heads. I look behind myself. "Er, guys. I'm gonna take a ride." The Edo members nodded their heads and I walked out the door, resisting to run like a scared child. When I closed the door behind me, I dashed into my four wheeler and started the engine, slamming the pedal.

Tears were flowing like a river out down my face as I was driving. "What am I gonna do?" I asked myself. "I can't let them know. I belong in Edolas."

 **So there was my little one-shot. All those other Natsu goes to Edolas instead of Lisanna always ends up with him telling Edo Fairy Tail the truth right off the bat. Only if this one-shot gets good reception will be turned into a multi chapter story. Well, see you later.**


End file.
